epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Wiki Attack on Titan - Chapter 1 - Rubble
Hello! This is a new story series that I began planning two days ago. I hope that it's still understandable if you've never watched Attack on Titan (which I recommend you do anyway) since I've tried to tell it from a story beginning point-of-view. There's a lot of text in this installment (2,845 words) but later episodes should be shorter. I hope you enjoy it, I put a fair bit of work into this :D ---- 116 years ago, humanity lived in peace. 2 billion occupied the verdant and bright landscape. Then, without warning or reason, giant humanoid creatures drove the human race to near extinction. Consuming all but 25,000 of us. We were forced behind our only line of defense, three walls that were built as a last resort in preserving human life. The outermost wall, Wall Shukoff, kept within it the poorest citizens. Little food available, there was a high concentration of thieves and criminals. This space held the majority of farmland which the less affluent masses tended to. The middle wall, Wall Ahlquist, encircled the wealthy and is where the factories were built. Finally, the innermost wall, Wall Sherwin, housed only the plutocrats. Humanity's richest few, taking the taxes of the poor and making themselves fatter and richer. Safe within the comforts of the trustiest barricades possible: a 30 meter thick wall and human shields. Finally, The King's castle, a colossal stone tower lay in the centre, surrounded by a moat and a hundred soldiers. These fortifications comprised humanity's resistance against the titans for these many years. That was until it all fell apart. "Mr. Jose, is that a titan?!" yelled Noah. "Haha, yes. Ugly bastards aren't they?" replied Jose, leader of the Garrison regiment, looking down the wall at a 4 metre class which was wandering aimlessly on the ground below. "I mean uhh, don't repeat that word in front of your parents. They'll have my a-, I mean, butt if you do". Noah and his two accomplices, Matt and Naomi giggled. Mr. Jose had kindly offered to show them what it was like at the top of Wall Shukoff after Noah had begged and pleaded with him for several days. "What's that soldier doing, sir?" questioned Matt. "Oh, that's TK" answered Jose. "He makes these interesting little gizmos that he attaches to his cannons to make them more powerful, but we would never let him use them if an attack were to happen. That would be far too risky". "Well, they sure helped during that attack three years back" retorted TK scathingly. "And only shortly after we drove those titans away did your cannon fall apart right in front of your eyes" quipped Jose. "I've been meaning to ask about that!" interrupted Matt. "I always thought that the wall would have been too strong to make such a loud crash were a titan to hit it". "Umm, well, there were uhh... a lot of them" replied Jose, a little flustered. "Look kid, don't you worry. We're all safe, there were no casualties so there's no need to dwell on questions like that". Matt clearly wasn't happy with this dismissal of his question. "The titans would all have had to have hit the wall at the same time in a specific spot to even make a quiet sound with their fleshy hands against bricks this hard. There would have to be a more concentrated, hardened blast to make the rumble that we all heard so clearly on that day". "Look kid!" barked Jose. "I'm not a tour guide, I'm just showin' you around the top of the wall, no questions!". Matt went silent, but it was evident from his determined stare at Jose that he still wanted to know the answer to his enquiry. Unfortunately, he got one. The wall shook as Noah, Matt, Naomi and Jose fell onto their backs. As Noah attempted to lift himself back to his feet, he watched a Garrison troop tumble over the side of the wall, only just managing to swing his arm around a crenellation to hold himself up. The other three attempted to stand as well but the shaking caused all four to topple again. Naomi hoisted herself up using the back of a cannon and watched as a humungous figure approached from the distance at an incredible speed. Its footsteps made deep marks in the earth and disturbed the air around it, making tree leaves rustle and small titans fall over. "Mr. Jose, sir. What is that?" asked Naomi in a panicked voice. Jose crawled over to the edge of the wall and saw as the giant creature charged ever closer. He lay there in shock for several seconds before responding to the impending threat. "TK! Blast that piece of shit!" shouted Jose. "All of you! Blast it!". Cannon fire resounded all along the wall. The projectiles collided with the tremendous beast's exterior. Only then did Naomi see that its flesh was not flesh at all. It was metallic with a silvery sheen, vastly different to the pink of the titans it was smashing out of its path. She, Noah, and Matt looked on in terror as the armoured colossus stopped right in front of the wall. The three felt a sudden force acting on their stomachs as Jose grabbed them and used his omni-directional maneuver gear to lower them to the ground. "You three..." he panted. "...run!". "What's going on?!" demanded Matt. Jose shot him an angry glance. "Come on, Matt!" yelled Noah as he grabbed his friend by the wrist and hauled him away. As they fled, there was an audible smashing sound that dwarfed the noise of the cannon fire for a brief moment. Then came a whole barrage of collisions. Noah looked back as he saw the bricks of the wall crumble and reveal the withdrawing fist of the steel-clad titan. Matt broke free of Noah's grip. "Sorry Noah, but I gotta make sure my family know I'm alive" he yelled back as he ran into an alley. "I gotta go too" said Naomi, rushing out to the right. Noah continued running. He had to reach his house. His brother was there and he was one of the best soldiers Noah knew. If anyone could sort out this situation, it was him. Matt dashed through narrow alleys at breakneck pace trying to get to his house. He needed to find some way to save his family. He arrived at his front door and knocked urgently until he was greeted by his mother. "Oh, Matt, you're back. I heard some terrible thunder out there" she said. "That wasn't thunder. It was a titan smashing through Wall Shukoff!" wheezed Matt. "We've got to run, we need to get out of the city!". "What?!" came a voice from the kitchen. Matt's father ran to the door. "You can't be serious, a titan isn't strong enough to break the wall!" he said. "This one was different. I saw it from the wall myself!" said Matt. His father paused then quickly turned his head to look at his wife. "Get your mother, we must go!" he demanded. She ran into the house. "Are your friends alright?" questioned Matt's father. " I know they were up on the wall with you". Matt nodded. "I hope so". Matt's mother promptly returned with a frail old lady in tow. "Matt, you take your mother and grandmother and run. I need to grab something". Demanded Matt's father as he ran back into the house. "Dad, wait!" yelled Matt after him without response. He didn't know what he was doing, but he trusted his father so he turned and tried to get his grandmother to move as fast as possible. But after briskly walking for fewer than thirty seconds, a shadow fell upon the ground. A gangly-armed, 15 metre tall titan came barreling down through the air and landed yards away from the three and stood on all-fours. Matt stared in shock for a brief moment. "Shit! An abnormal!" he yelled as he tried to drag his mother and grandmother away. It was hopeless, however. The titan launched itself at them and took a swipe with its arm. Matt looked back and saw his mother struggling in the clutches of the beast. The abnormal glared at its prey with huge unblinking eyes, lifted Matt's mother into his gaping maw, shut it, and swallowed. Matt's heart rate raced as he fell to his knees as his grandmother wept behind him. The titan, seemingly unsatisfied with its meal stopped and turned to face them. It readied itself to pounce on the now immobilised Matt but as it reared up, a crescendoing battle cry was heard and its foot was severed from its body by two blades seamlessly gliding through its flesh. It fell to the ground wailing as Matt's father climbed onto its back wielding dual paring swords and prepared to slash at the nape of the titan's neck. Before they could be brought down, however, Matt's father was thrown to the side by the creature, dropping his weapons. He backed up into a corner as he was grasped by the monster. "Run, Matthew!" he cried with a tear in his eye. "Take your grandmother and go!". As he screamed his final words Matt's father was sent down the gullet of the titan. Matt shook himself out of shock and let adrenaline and anger overcome his fear. He gripped the handles of the twin swords and rushed towards his mother and father's murderer. But before he'd taken even a few steps, the long-armed abnormal leaped away further into the city. There was little time for Matt to take in what had happened in the past minute or so, however, as he heard a deafening scream from behind him. He spun to see his grandmother in the clutches of a 5 metre tall titan. Without hesitation, Matt charged straight in the direction of the giant. Naomi was too late, they were there already. She looked on helplessly as a fragment of Wall Shukoff fell from the sky and crushed her father. She was just in time to watch her mother be brutally devoured by a 10 metre tall breed. She almost didn't notice that she had been picked up by a titan herself. She stared into the dim eyes of a creature six times as big as her and didn't utter a cry or a scream. She just felt the powerful grip getting tighter and tighter. Then looser. The giant collapsed and Naomi fell onto a rooftop and rolled down on the dusty earth. She lifted her head weakly and saw a Garrison soldier standing atop the steaming corpse of the titan. He offered a hand and Naomi reached out her own and took it, standing up. "Thank... thank you..." she stammered as she gazed unblinkingly at the ground. As Noah was barreling down the cobbled paths ignoring the death and destruction surrounding him, he didn't notice a person step into his path. He crashed into the tall figure who looked down on him. "Noah!" came the voice of his brother. "Enoch, the titans are in!" yelled Noah and he was helped to his feet. "Don't you think I fucking know that?!" snapped Enoch. "This is the exact fucking reason that I stole a set ODM gear from the weapon supplies". He drew his twin paring swords. "Come with me. Now!" he shouted as he grabbed Noah's arm and ran down the street. "Where are we going?!" asked Noah. "I assumed you'd want to find your friends" replied Enoch flatly as they turned a corner to find Naomi kneeling in a pile of rubble. "Naomi!" yelled Noah running over to her. "What happened to y-" "They're gone" replied Naomi. "Crushed and eaten. Gone" Noah stood in shock. "Naomi...". "Come with us" said Enoch. "It's not a good survival tactic to mope in the remnants of a building" "Enoch!" shouted Noah. "No, he's right" murmured Naomi, getting to her feet. "Let's go". "You'd better keep up" said Enoch as he took Naomi's hand and darted off in the direction they came from. "We need to find Matt!" demanded Noah. "Come on, I know where his house is". Enoch and Naomi followed Noah down an incredibly small alleyway, needing to vault over a fairly high stone wall as a shortcut. After a couple of turns they arrived at Matt's house. "Do you think he's inside?" asked Naomi tentatively. Noah put his hand on the door as a voice piped up from behind him. "Noah! Enoch! Naomi! Get over here!" They turned and saw Matt hunched up against a wall clutching his leg with his grandmother crouched at his side weeping. Enoch took the two and dragged them over to where Matt was sitting. Noah chose not to say anything this time, knowing by the look on his face and his grandmother's tears that only they made it out. "I had to use my dad's swords to kill a titan" Matt said choking back tears. Noah couldn't tell if they were from the leg injury or the grief. Probably both. "It had my granny in its clutches. I was savagely hacking at its head. I realised that it was about to drop her and I jumped onto the ground to catch her. I managed to do it but I think I did something to my leg coming down off the titan's back. "Wait" interrupted Enoch. "You said you were hacking at its head?" Matt nodded. "Yeah? And?" Enoch drew his swords and ran around the corner. Noah and Naomi rushed to see what he was doing. Peering their heads round the corner they saw a titan lifting itself from the floor with steam coming from its scalp. Enoch did not hesitate in launching himself towards the reforming titan and performing a fantastical maneuver that tore the nape of the titan's neck from its body. Enoch landed gracefully on the earth and spun around. "They have a weak spot. The back of the neck. They'll regenerate if you attack anywhere else" he hissed at Matt. "S-sorry" muttered Matt pathetically. "Enoch, how could he have known?!" snapped Noah. "I'm not saying he should have, but regardless, it put us in danger" replied Enoch aggressively. As the words were uttered, several shadows fell upon the five at once. As they all stared up in unison, they beheld a truly terrifying spectacle. Three 15 metre titans had encircled them and were reaching out with their hands. "Fuck!" shouted Enoch, drawing his blades once more. "Run! Fucking run!". But the titans were stood in the way of all possible exits. Enoch deployed his maneuver gear and cut down the foe with its hand most far outstretched like it was child's play. He then went straight for next one, who noticed him and changed its target. The titan swung it's arm around and snatched Enoch from mid-air. Noah shouted on the ground below. Enoch struggled and managed to free an arm, bending it round just far enough that it touched the fingers of the titan. As quickly as his constraints allowed, he began slicing at the titan's hand until the fingers fell off, just as he was at the entrance of its mouth. Doing spectacular turning motions, Enoch darted round to the other side of the titan's head and cut away its nape. He primed himself to attack the third, but as he was turning to face it, he saw something in the titan's clasp. Noah. "Don't you fucking dare, you bastard!" cried Enoch, propelling himself toward the titan's hand. "Don't you dare!" He swung his swords upwards, cutting the hand from its arm. Noah fell to the ground below and was cushioned by the fleshy hand. Enoch prepared to cut away at the titan's neck and finally be able to get the four through Wall Ahlquist. Just as the grappling hooks were deployed, however, the titan brought its other hand round once again held Enoch in its clutches. But this time, the swords were out of reach. Enoch pounded on the colossal hand that ensnared him but to no avail. Noah looked on in shock as Enoch was held between the titan's teeth, feet first. Then he remembered the blades on the ground in front of him. Pulling himself onto a rooftop, Noah lunged at the elbow of the 15 metre, cleanly severing it. The titan buckled in pain, exposing its neck. Noah took this opportunity and leaped onto its back, tearing into the nape with an unrivaled fury. After riding the collapsing body to the floor, Noah ran over to where his brother was and pulled away the fingers of the separated limb. But what he saw was not what he wanted. His brother was bleeding profusely from his stomach region. "Enoch!" exclaimed Noah, scrambling to remove his jacket to try and stop the blood. "Noah" wheezed his brother. "Stop, just go, you're a sitting duck here". "I can-" "You need to!". Enoch coughed. "You've got some good friends here. Your life and their lives have promise. Don't grow up to be a lonely prick like me, alright. Just go. And promise me you'll survive." Tears trickled down Noah's cheeks as his brother's chest stopped moving. "Noah" said Matt softly. "I'm sorry...". Naomi took Noah's hand and pulled him away. As the four moved as quickly as possible towards Wall Ahlquist, Noah got one final glance of everything he once knew crumbling before his tear-filled eyes. Category:Blog posts